


Sweet Dreams and Happiness

by StarfulClouds19



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Adult larry, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, adult sal, fluff with a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfulClouds19/pseuds/StarfulClouds19
Summary: Life was going great for Sally! He loved college and his writing classes, he lived in a small apartment with his beloved cat Gizmo.But most importantly he married his best friend Larry Johnson! Life couldn't get any better right!?





	Sweet Dreams and Happiness

Sally groaned groggily when the sunlight shone through the curtains hitting his face, he slowly turned over, snuggling close against his partner's chest to shield his eyes from the light.

"Mmm...that's my fruit snacks."

 _'Huh?'_ Sally thought, opening his eye to see who they were talking about. Sally smiled, it was just Larry talking in his sleep again. He always did find it funny to hear what his lover was talking in his sleep.

"No, I'll kick **your** ass George Washington...!"

He snickered, caressing his cheek, moving hair out of his face then behind his ear. He placed a kiss on his cheek. before whispering;

"Oh no, Larry! He released the vampires!"

"Wait! I'm sorry!" He mumbled. He stirred in his sleep, his arms letting go of Sally's waist as he swatted his arm weakly in self defense of the vampires that we're coming closer to him.

"Keep the fruit snacks! No...! George wait...Fuck you!"

Sally gasped when Larry rolled on the floor with a loud thud. He crawled over the edge of the bed to ask if he was okay, but flinched in surprise when Larry shot up in a sitting position.

"What's happening!?" He asked.

Sally snickered, then bursted laughing.

"Oh my God, babe!" Sally said, snorting with laughter.

"Huh? What did I do?" He asked, still too tired and confused about where he was or what was going on.

"You-You said fuck you to George Washington over fruit snacks!" He answered, still laughing.

Larry looked surprised for a bit but then started to giggle.

"Holy shit...! Really?"

"Yes!" Sally answered, still laughing.

"Whoa...that's so kick ass!" Larry said, smiling proudly at himself, snorting in laughter with Sally too.

Their laughter was interrupted by the sound of Sally's stomach growling.

"You want some of my world-famous pancakes, Baby Blue?" Larry asked.

Larry's world's favorite pancakes were just peanut butter pancakes with banana and chocolate chips. He didn't know how to cook much, but pancakes were his specialty.

Sally nodded, it was one of his favorite pancakes that Larry made for him. Larry got up off the floor then stretched his arms out with a grunt. He then held his chin between his thumb and forefinger, leaning in close to him until his lips pressed against his.

"I love you, beautiful."

Sally smiled then kissed him back.

"I love you too sweetheart." He replied, Larry smiled back, kissing him tenderly on the forehead before leaving out their bedroom to go to the kitchen.

When Larry was out of the room, Sally fell back on the bed with a stupid, lovestruck grin on his face. He held up his left hand to gaze at the wedding ring that shined in the sunlight. He wanted to giggle like an idiot, he always felt giddy whenever he remembered that Larry was his husband. 

They even hyphenated their names to Sal and Larry Johnson-Fisher.

It was strange though... he couldn't remember their wedding or their honeymoon with Larry. Sal blamed the alcohol they probably had too much of as the reason why.

\---

"Hey buddy!" Sally whispered to Gizmo. He was sleeping on the window sill in the living room like he usually would. Gizmo slowly opened his eyes slowly and meowed at him. He gently scratched him under his chin. Gizmo purred, licking him on the side of his hand.

"Breakfast is done babe!" Larry called out to him, the smell of bananas and peanut butter, bacon, and eggs made his stomach growl even more.

"Coming!" He replied, he left the living room and went to the kitchen where a plate of pancakes that were lightly sprinkled with powdered sugar, whipped cream and chocolate syrup drizzled on top awaited him, along with bacon, eggs with cheese sprinkled on top, and a mug of hot chocolate.

"You're the best Larry!" Sal said, kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome Sally Face." Larry said, smiling at him. Sally took his seat at the table, he noticed that he was the only one with food.

"Aren't you hungry, Lar?" He asked.

Larry shook his head, running the dishes under warm water.

"It's okay babe, enjoy yourself." He told him, continuing to wash the dishes.

 _'That's odd...'_ Sally thought, but didn't question him.

The pancakes were delicious like always: warm, fluffy and sweet, the nuttiness of the peanut butter could be tasted, the bits of banana and chocolate chips made the pancakes sweet, and the chocolate drizzle, powdered sugar, and whipped cream on top of it made it even sweeter.

The eggs were nice and cheesy and the bacon was crispy and greasy. He took a sip of his drink to find out that it was Mexican hot chocolate. It tasted like normal but had a kick of cayenne and a hint of nutmeg.

Sally sat at the table eating the rest of his breakfast while Larry washed the dishes, his wedding ring sitting on the counter.

Sally finished his plate and hot chocolate. It was delicious, but he didn't understand why he still felt hungry.

Larry nuzzled his neck then kissed his shoulder, Sally reach around his neck to softly massage his scalp.

"I love you baby blue," Larry said, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I love you too Lar Lar."

\---

Sally woke up startled by the loud crash of thunder and the sound of rain could be heard outside. He groaned in pain as he felt his back ache from the pathetic excuse of mattress that was too thin and barely had any cotton in it.

He realized he still had his prosthetic on his face. He looked down at himself and instead of Larry's shirt he was wearing like in his dream, he was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

'Oh no...!' He thought, Sally looked at his hand and gasped quietly. He wanted to cry as he was brought back to reality.

His name wasn't Sal Johnson-Fisher. It was just Sal Fisher. Larry died before Sal got the chance to propose to him.

Gizmo, his cat that he raised since he was a kitten, died a few years ago while he was in jail.

His stomach growled, he wass so hungry. He had lunch an hour ago, but he dare didn't eat the garbage they had the gull to call food. If this prison even cared to serve actual fresh fruit for once he would eat that instead, but even then he would still be hungry afterwards.

He hated it here.

He missed having his own bedroom instead of sharing one with a cellmate. He missed his friends, he didn't talk to any prisoners or dare trust any of them.

He wished his father would visit and talk to him at least once. He missed Gizmo.

He missed Larry.

Sally just wanted to be in Larry's arms, cuddling in their bedroom together, and just laying there as they whispered sweet nothings in each others’ ears. How when he told Larry a joke he would grin and snort with laughter.

He missed the way they played in each others hair, Larry’s lips against his, how when he wasn't wearing his prosthetic Larry would look at him with adoration and called him beautiful with complete sincerity.

Larry wasn’t supposed to be dead. Sal could rot in here but as long as Larry visited him then he didn't care.

At least Larry was there. At least he would be alive.

 _'God dammit!'_ Sally thought, feeling a painful lump in his throat. Tears started to stream down his face as he thought about his deceased lover. He put a pillow over his face in attempt to silence his sobs.

Sal had these dreams before. Where Larry wasn't dead and Sal never went to jail.

Sometime it was just them relaxing or out having fun.

Sometimes he dreamt about the wedding they never gotten a chance to have, sometimes they had kids, who they would talk about maybe having Lisa, or his mother and father playing with them.

He couldn't remember their names or appearances. They would change every time he dreamt of them.

Sal just wanted to sleep forever and dream of the happy life they always wanted to have with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is based of marshmallow-matey's headcanon about Sal sometimes dreaming about Larry not being dead and him not being in jail.
> 
> This sounded like such a good prompt I just HAD to write it!
> 
> Thanks to japhy's for editing this for me!
> 
> You can find these dudes on tumblr!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
